Dark Sun
by TasiaToxic
Summary: Elizabeth is staying at the Phantomhive manor for a mini vacation with her nanny. Has Sebastian found the one person that he pays more attention to them, than they do to him? R&R, M for later chapters, OCxSebastian


"Young Master, Lady Elizabeth has arrived." Sebastian stated. Ciel rose from his chair and made his way into the main hall, Sebastian following close behind. Sebastian opened the front doors and walked towards the carriage. He opened just one of the doors before Elizabeth came crashing out.

"Ciel, Ciel, Ciel!" Elizabeth called towards Ciel, basically tackling him.

"Lizzie!" Ciel answered slightly startled, even though this was definitely not the first time she had done that, it still kind of surprises him.

With his eyes still closed, Sebastian bowed down and held a hand out for the other lady riding in the carriage. She stepped out of the carriage ever so gracefully.

"Uh, Lizzie, might I ask who this may be?" Ciel said looking up at the lady with a small smile.

"This is my new maid or rather nanny, Sally. She comes from America!" Elizabeth said smiling up at Sally.

"What a joy it is to meet you. I am Ciel Phantomhive, Earl of Phantomhive and this is my butler Sebastian." Ciel said bowing to Sally.

"I am happy to make your acquaintance, young earl," Sally curtsied to him, "And you as well Sebastian."

Sebastian bowed in unison with her, and when he looked up his mouth was agape. She was so beautiful, not like any other human he has meet, almost so beautiful it was almost impossible for her to just be a human. She had thick, long blackish purple hair pulled into a ribbon, bright brown eyes and the softest coffee brown coloured skin. Ciel firmly kicked Sebastian subtly, just enough so he would acknowledge what he was doing.

"Let me show you ladies inside." Sebastian said leading towards the door.

"Sebastian, no reason to be at your highest mannerisms for us, we are just like family!" Elizabeth smiled widely, still holding on to Ciel as if it were for her life.

They all walked inside together getting greeted by Bard, Mey-Rin, Finnian and Pluto.

"Mey-Rin, could you kindly show these young ladies up to their rooms, they shall be staying with us for a while." Sebastian said to Mey-Rin.

"Y-Yes Se-Sebastian-san!" Mey-Rin bowed to him and hurried off with Elizabeth and Sally.

Bard, Finnian and Pluto's eyes followed Sally, Sebastian quickly hit them each on the head.

"Ow! What chu do that for?" Finnian asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"I think he got a thing for Elizabeth's new Lil nanny there." Bard whispered to Finnian, that earned Bard another hit on the head.

Mey-Rin showed both ladies to their rooms so they could get settled.

"I should go back down and retrieve out luggage." Sally said, she gave a quick bow to Mey-Rin and Elizabeth before heading downstairs. When she arrived downstairs she saw Finnian, Bard and Sebastian hauling in their luggage.

"Let me help you with that." Sally slightly ran over to them picking up some of the bags.

"Please allow us," Sebastian smiled at her, "It was a long trip over here and you should rest before supper is ready."

"Well if she really want to-" Bard started before Sebastian shot him a deathly glare, "Err- Never mind! We got it!"

Sally bowed to them and hurried back upstairs to accommodate to Elizabeth.

...

"Here you are milady." Sally said pouring Elizabeth some tea she just brewed.

"Why Thank you!" Elizabeth smiled at her, "Ciel you must try some of Sally's tea! It is simply delicious!"

"Hmm.." Ciel thought for a second, he really only liked Sebastian's tea, but he didn't want Elizabeth to start crying, "Why not? It sure does smell divine!"

"Thank you young earl!" Sally replied. She poured him a small cup of the tea and placed it on a small china plate in front of Ciel. Ciel nodded towards her and took a small sip of the tea.

"My! This tea **is** delicious! My compliments. Sebastian you could probably learn a thing or two from her!" Ciel said taking another, longer sip. Sebastian had a quick surprised face that melted into a soft smile.

"Of course." Sebastian said. Him and Sally walked side by side into the kitchen. "Would you like something to eat? I could easily fix you something." Sebastian asked.

"No, that is quite alright. I'm not very hungry at this time, but thank you very much for asking!" Sally replied, "Well I should set up for bed. Farewell." Sally hurried out of the kitchen.

Sebastian had wished she said yes so he would have more time to spend with her, he was very interested in her. After a while Sebastian and Sally assisted their masters to bed.

"What a long day it has been!" Sally said conversing with Bard and Finnian.

"Yeah it has! So what do you think of this place?" Bard asked in return.

"It is a very fine manor. You two, and Mey-Rin of course, must work so hard to keep it like this!" Sally answered with a smile.

"Well actually Seb-" Finnian cut Bard off.

"Yeah it is pretty hard, but we work as hard as we can for the young master! Only the best things for him!" Finnian called, rubbing the back of his head in nervousness.

"Well you two have done a splendid job!" Sally smiled, "How about I fix you both something sweet before I retire? For all your hard work."

"You don't have to do anything like that for us, It's just our jobs." Finnian said.

"Well it's the least I could do for letting me stay here and work beside you." Sally laughed. Before Finnian could refuse again Bard spoke up.

"Well if you insist!" Bard called, covering Finnian's mouth. All three of them worked their ways over to the kitchen and Sally started pulling ingredients for a simple Marzipan.

"So how did you two start working here?" Sally asked grinding almonds. Bard and Finnian looked at each other for a second.

"Err- We been working here for long I reckon I forgot!" Bard answered quickly, "So you from America too?"

"Yes. I have always wanted to visit here, I thought it sounded so beautiful! When I met Elizabeth's mother, she quickly told me how they were looking for a nanny for Elizabeth so I jumped on the offer of course." Sally answered, still concentrating on the food. They sat conversing for a while more until the food was done.

"Here you go!" Sally said handing both Finnian and Bard tiny elephant shaped Marzipan's. Bard, being quite hungry, shoved the whole thing in his mouth while Finnian was trying to be as polite as he could.

"This is amazing Sally! Not even Sebastian has made something this good!" Bard blurted with his mouth full. Finnian kicked him as slightly as he could under the table.

"Yes this is very good, Sally! Young Master was right Sebastian could learn a thing or two from you!" Finnian complimented her.

"Why thank you! You two are just to nice!" Sally said, while washing some dishes and putting ingredients away. All of a sudden there was a knock on the kitchens door frame.

"I hope I am not intruding." Sebastian announced. Everyone faced to see him smiling in the doorway, Finnian and Bard hoped up and bowed to him, while Sally continued to wash the dishes she had used. After a little talk about their expectations for the next day, Finnian and Bard ran off to their rooms.

"May I help you?" Sebastian requested.

"It is quite alright, I have finished anyway." Sally answered, brushing her hands off on her apron, "I shall see you tomorrow." She bowed to him and hurried off to her room as well leaving Sebastian puzzled.


End file.
